


Parents Evening

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Series: In which... Scorbus is cannon OR cast 1 Scorbus [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: Its about time that Hogwarts students had to face the joys and horrors of a parent-teacher meeting. Except Hogwarts is so isolated that the parents are spending a whole weekend there. Plenty of shenanigans from our favourite Potters, Granger-Weasleys and Malfoys ensure.





	1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> As usual this is part of my Scrobus series, it will make a lot more sense if you read the other fics first! But it could stand alone, all you need to know is that Amelia is James Sirius Potters Ravenclaw girlfriend, Head Girl and feminist extraordinaire!

Draco walked through the main doors of Hogwarts. It had been a cool day and the sun was just setting. The entrance hall was a bustle of noise, excited parents chattering to each other. Muggles were able to see the school for the first time, allowing them to see where their young witches and wizards had been living all these years. A few heads turned as the aging Malfoy strode into the centre of the room but he was mostly met by shy nods from some old classmates.

 

“Draco!” A female voice shouted from behind him. “How fantastic to see you.”

 

Draco turned on his feet to see Pansy Parkinson stood close to him, black hair long and flowing, clad in a power suit that would have made a lesser man swoon. “Hello, Pansy. How are you?” Draco asked, holding out his hand to shake hers.

 

Pansy took his hand a shook it firmly, smiling. “Quite well, thank you. Today I am very proud of my daughter. I believe you’ve met?”

 

Draco replied with a nod. “Yes, she’s doing so well.” He was already getting tired of the small talk and looked around to find Scorpius. He couldn’t see blond hair anywhere but laid eyes on Ron’s unmistakable red hair. He was sat at the bottom of the stairs, head buried in a small book.

 

“Yes! I don’t think she gets it from me!”

 

“Excuse me, I must go and greet a friend.” Draco interrupted.

 

Pansy frowned and followed Draco’s gaze. “Are we looking at the same person, Draco?” She asked. “My, my, haven’t you changed? Engaging with such company.”

 

“And what do you mean by that?” Said Draco. “You know I have been spending more time with the Gryffindors. Do you still have a problem with that?”

 

Pansy looked indifferent. “They weren’t good to us during the war Draco. I may no longer express my pureblood ideals but I cannot forgive them.”

 

Draco was stunned. “They weren’t good to us? They saved our lives. If they hadn’t fought against Voldemort-“

 

“You’re even using his name now? Draco, your family was the highest by him. Now what do you have? You live alone with a son who, if the Prophet is correct, is sleeping with that strange Potter boy. Think of what we could have had. What we should have had.” She spoke in a hushed tone. “You threw a lot away after the war Draco. I certainly would’ve produced a stronger heir.”

 

Draco laughed through disbelief, starting to see red. He knew he needed to move away from the situation before he said something he would regret. “I can’t believe Amelia is related to you. It seemed as if you had changed in your letters. Clearly I was wrong. Have a lovely few days, Pansy.”

 

Draco went to leave but Pansy stopped him by holding his arm softly. “I didn’t mean to offend. If your son is gay that’s not what I meant by weakness.”

 

“Do not insult my son for his kindness.” He replied through gritted teeth.

 

“Mother!” Draco and Pansy stepped back from each other and were pulled back to reality. Amelia stepped slightly between them, a slight frown on her face. She took Draco’s hand and shook it. “Hello, Draco. Is everything ok?”

 

“I was just leaving.”

 

Amelia shot a warning look towards her mother, eyes rolling slightly. “Right, ok. I’ll catch up with you when I’m hanging out with the boys some time this weekend, I’m sure.”

 

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “The boys?”

 

This time Amelia rolled her eyes. “Albus and Scorpius. Well and James but obviously James. You must meet him later mother you can’t hide from the fact that I’m dating a potter forever, you know.” She turned back to Draco. “See you this weekend?” She had a pleading look in her eyes, sensing she needed to apologise for her mother’s behaviour.

 

Draco nodded, “of course. Any idea where my son is?”

 

Amelia grinned at him. “The last I saw was on my way here a few minutes ago and he was snogging Albus in the charms corridor. I shot a decent looking tickling charm at him and he didn’t flinch so I wouldn’t expect him to get distracted by anything soon. Even if its you shouting at him. No idea what they were doing there to be honest, maybe their dorm mates kicked them out again.”

 

“Why have they been getting kicked out of their dorm?” Draco looked concerned.

 

Amelia laughed, ignoring the fact that her mum was pulling on her school robes to try to get her to move. “The same reason James is always getting kicked out of his. Nobody wants to see people snogging or know that people are doing it behind privacy charms. And I’m good at privacy charms. Albus and Scorpius really aren’t very good at them and I’ve been trying to help them for a month.”

 

Draco relaxed. “Ok, Millie you can stop babbling about my son kissing people please.”

 

“Yes, sorry. Well I better let myself be dragged away by my mother!” And with that she was pulled away and into the Great Hall.

 

Draco scanned the entrance hall again and gave up hope of seeing Scorpius until he absolutely needed to get to dinner. He also couldn’t see Harry, Ginny or Hermione. Sighing, Draco walked towards Ron.

 

“Weasley.” Said Draco, as he walked towards him.

 

Ron looked up. “Malfoy. Talking to me in public, are you?”

 

Draco sighed, sitting beside Ron on the step. “What are you reading?”

 

Ron eyed Draco. “Don’t make fun of me, ok?”

 

“Would I?” Draco had a slight smirk on his face.

 

“If you’re going to be like that-“

 

“No, no, I won’t!” Draco interrupted. Sorry, old habits die hard, you know?”

 

“Yes I know.” Ron mumbled. “Ok, here you go.”

 

Draco took the book in his hands but it looked unfamiliar. This was strange, as Draco had a large library and spent all his leisure time making his way through the books there. “Is this a muggle book? What are The Hunger Games?”

 

“Yes, its for young adults. Rose is really into them and I want to be able to make conversation with her about it.”

 

“That’s a really lovely thing to do for your child.” Draco replied, sincerely.

 

Ron looked surprised by his reaction. “Have you ever read a muggle book?”

 

Draco shook his head and smiled. “Tell me about them.”

 

* * *

 

Scorpius let out a little giggle.

 

Albus pulled back from Scorpius’ lips by an inch. “What?”

 

“Something tickles. Why did you stop?” Scorpius muttered, taking a strong hold of Albus’s hair and pulling him back towards him.

 

Albus gasped but smiled into the kiss, allowing himself to be pushed further into their favourite little alcove. He had one hand wrapped gently around the back of his boyfriends neck and the other looped around his hip under the heavy black robe.

 

Scorpius nibbled at his bottom lip and moved a hand out of Albus’s hair towards his tie. He pulled at it and popped open the top button exposing enough skin to allow him to break the kiss and trail along his cheek and up to his ear, humming contently. He nibbled his way down his neck, sucking softly and moved down to his collarbone.

 

Albus allowed himself to lean back against the frosted window and sighed, “you should always take control, love.”

 

In response Scorpius bit down on Albus’s collarbone and mumbled. “Why?”

 

Albus took a quick intake of breath and groaned quietly, slightly aware of his surroundings. “You know why.”

 

Scorpius lifted his head and looked Albus straight into his eyes, green and grey staring at each other with intensity, “I want to hear you say it.” Scorpius whispered.

 

Albus’s voice was breath and he whispered barely audibly “because it turns me on.”

 

Scorpius leaned in and pecked Albus’s lips. Albus started giggling through the kiss. Scorpius followed suit a second later and leant to whisper in Albus’s ear “only we could giggle and not ruin that moment.”

 

“I love you.” Said Albus.

 

* * *

 

 

Albus shuffled in his seat. The Great Hall was full to breaking point because most of the students had at least one family member sat with them. The room couldn’t be magically expanded like much of the castle so the teachers had settled for changing the arrangement of the hall to accommodate the guests. House divides had been completely removed (much to the relief of the Potters) and 8 long (but narrower than usual) tables were placed width wise across the room. The Potters were sat at the front of the room with many familiar faces, including the Granger-Weasleys, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood and Dean and Seamus. It had taken some time to get everyone into a seat but when everyone was finally sat comfortably, Professor McGonagall stood to address the room.

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts on this most momentous occasion. I would particularly like I address the muggles in the room. You are very welcome here and I hope you will be comfortable. Amelia Parkinson, our Head Girl, who has arranged this weekend along with the prefect team, will make today’s address. Please welcome her.” Professor McGonagall gestured for Amelia to take to the podium.

 

She was still wearing her school robes, which were necessary against the February chill. “Hello everybody, for those of you who don’t know me, I’m Millie and I’m a final year student here and Head Girl. My main goal as head girl was to strengthen ties between students and the outside world because life at Hogwarts can be isolating, understandably. This has included introducing a summer internship scheme that a lot of students have shown an interest in but mostly I wanted to make you, our parents and carers more involved in our education.” Amelia paused. Several parents seemed to be asking their children if they had a summer internship yet.

 

“This weekend you will have a chance to meet with all of your children’s teachers during the times that have been previously owled to you. Any questions about this should be directed to your house prefects but if possible I’d ask that these not be changed. That would not be easy for me to deal with and I’m very stressed as it is.” A few of the pupils laughed. “I’d encourage you all to spend time with your children during your free time and see what their lives are like at school. Tomorrow evening we will be having a formal feast. I’ve been asked not to call this a party but afterwards we will be having a party.” She winked and continued. “You not be will be staying in the dorms but we have created a hotel of sorts in the grounds which you will be taken to after dinner. It looks so lovely that I’ve suggested we make it a permanent fixture-”

 

“That’s enough, Amelia!” Said Professor McGonagall from behind her.

 

“Ok, Professor!” She laughed. “All that’s left for me to say is enjoy the weekend and enjoy your dinner!”

 


	2. Alright shall we discuss behaviour?

“Honestly Albus, you have nothing to worry about! You’ve improved a lot this year and the teachers are starting to like you.” Said Scorpius. He was lying with his head propped up on his hand next to Albus on his bed, legs entangled.

 

“Aren’t you just a little bit worried about your dad knowing what you’re like in class?” Albus asked, staring up at the drapes on his four poster.

 

“I’m a joy to teach, love.” Scorpius replied with a smirk.

 

Albus rolled his eyes. “I can’t imagine they’ll have much nice to say to me. I tend to be a bit terrible at magic.”

 

“Not true. Slughorn loves you.”

 

Albus groaned. “Yeah, but my parents already know that. They’re going to get glowing reports for Lily and James and I’ll just be the odd one who’s only really good at potions and can occasionally produce a defensive spell.”

 

Scorpius laughed. “You’re doing the thing about your dad again. Its very annoying, you know?”

 

“Yes, yes. I know.” Albus looked at his watch. “We should probably head to breakfast. We were already nearly late for dinner yesterday. They’re going to think we’re snogging all the time.”

 

“You know Millie told my dad what she caught us doing yesterday? Like she casually brought it up without even trying to lie about it first.” Said Scorpius, slightly amused, slightly mortified. “And my dad just mentioned it when I was helping him unpack like ‘I hope you’re not getting distracted by Albus. Also kissing in the open in corridors is in very bad taste.’” He paused and frowned. “I could’ve died.”

 

Albus thought for a moment. “Do you think he thinks its bad taste because we’re two boys?”

 

“I didn’t consider that.” Scorpius mused. “He told me he was fine with it but I haven’t talked about how he feels about other people knowing about it. Maybe he doesn’t want the Malfoy name being slandered.”

 

“That’s a very strong word.” Replied Albus, frowning slightly. “Anyway The Prophet has already thrown the story out there. Everybody knows that you’re snogging a Potter.”

 

Scorpius scoffed and faked offence. “Is that all I mean to you? A snog?”

 

Albus shrugged. “But a good snog.” He leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Scorpius leaned forwards, grabbing hold of Albus’s arms tightly and holding himself above him. Scorpius decided that Albus’s arms were quickly becoming one of his favourite things.

Scorpius pulled back a second later. “No. We’re going to breakfast.”

 

“But baby!”

 

Scorpius stood up and looked down at Albus. “Never call me baby again.”

* * *

 When Albus and Scorpius walked into the Great Hall 15 minutes later the room was full of noisy and excited parents. They strolled up to Lily, who was clinging onto Luna’s arm and chatting quickly about Nargles into her Godmothers ear.

 

“Morning Lily!” Said Scorpius, chirpily.

 

Lily smiled at him. “Hello Scorpius! Have you met my auntie Luna?”

 

Scorpius shook his head. “I know the Scamanders though! They’re already topping their classes, aren’t they?”

 

Luna nodded, not looking at Scorpius, seemly transfixed by something in the distance that nobody else could see. “That is the Ravenclaw way.” She engaged for a second before looping her arm tighter around Lily. “I’m hungry, Lily we should eat something before all these meetings.”

 

“Oh well it was lovely to meet you miss Luna.” Said Scorpius, confused. Albus stifled a giggle behind him.

 

Lily allowed herself to be dragged off by Luna towards a mountain of toast.

 

“Yes, she is always like that.” Albus whispered to Scorpius.

 

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. “I just want all your family to like me.”

 

“She does! She spoke to you and everything. She’s known me since I was born and she didn’t even say hello. She’s just not on this planet 99% of the time. Shall we eat?” Albus asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, ok. Where’s my dad? I should eat with him. You should stay with your family.” Said Scorpius, holding Albus’s hand lightly.

 

Albus shook his head. “I can come eat with you and your dad. My parents have two kids already! Where is he anyway?”

 

“If you’re sure.”

 

“Scorpius I’m going to be spending too much of the day alone with my parents as it is. I’ll miss you.” Albus leaned in and pecked Scorpius on the cheek, griming shyly.

 

The pair scanned the room. It was a mess of people. Students were no longer in their uniform and the sheer amount of different colours and patterns of the witches and wizards cloaks made it difficult to spot anyone. Albus was searching randomly, scanning his eyes around the room in all directions but Scorpius had taken a more methodical approach, picking out every face in the crowd, moving up and down the tables. He spotted somebody the correct height, coffee in hand, newspaper above his head not too far away.

 

“Found him!” Exclaimed Scorpius, dragging Albus away.

 

Albus just about had time to shout to his parents that he’d be eating with Scorpius and his father before he was sat opposite Draco, squeezed onto a bench beside Scorpius.

 

“Hello, father.” Said Scorpius, pulling down the Daily Prophet enough to ensure his father could see him.

 

Draco smiled. ‘Hello, Scorpius. Oh, hello Albus.”

 

Albus nodded and grabbed some toast for Scorpius and himself. “Hi Draco.” He took a mouthful of food. “How is your schedule this morning?”

 

Draco grimaced at Albus talking with food in his mouth but decided not to mention it, set down his newspaper and picked up a large piece of parchment. “We have four meetings this morning and the rest after lunch. I think they’re packed all of the older years into one day.”

 

“Maybe they think you’ll need a day to tell us off.” Scorpius joked.

 

“Maybe Amelia made the timetables and is giving us a day to recover from our late night tonight.” Albus whispered to Scorpius, not entirely trying to hide what he was saying from Draco.

 

Draco hummed. “Albus is right. I do feel sorry for all the poor teachers tomorrow morning with first years to deal with. Rather them than me.”

* * *

“Albus, my boy!” Said Slughorn, as Albus led his parents into the potions classroom for their meeting. “Harry! Ginny! Well this will be the most pleasant meeting.”

 

“Professor.” Harry outstretched his hand and shock Slughorns.

 

“How lovely to see you again.” Said Ginny, slight sarcasm in her tone, which was undetected by Slughorn.

 

“Sadly I have very little time to chat during these meetings.” Said Slughorn, ignoring Albus completely and talking to Harry and Ginny. “We’ll have to get straight to the serious business at hand.”

 

“Well Horance that is what we’re in your classroom for!” Replied Ginny, slightly irritated.

 

“Exactly, Ginevra, exactly.” Exclaimed Slughorn excitedly. “There will be plenty of time to catch up later.”

 

Harry grimaced at the thought of having to spend time with Professor Slughorn at the party and vowed to run away from him all evening.

 

“Now, as you know Albus is very gifted at potions. I was concerned about his progress but this year he’s really started to believe in himself. How are you finding your O.W.L year Albus?” Asked Slughorn, finally looking to the younger Potter.

 

Albus was taken aback by having to suddenly answer a question. “Well its difficult, sure. But I’m starting to get really interested in potions-“

 

He was interrupted by Slughorn, “yes, we know you love potions. I want to know about your other subjects and your general life here. As your head of house this is mainly what I need to discuss with your parents. You’re going to get an O in potions with your eyes shut. No worries about that. Your felix felices, a N.E.W.T potion, was so good I had to confiscate it!”

 

“You didn’t tell us that Al!” Said Harry, patting a blushing Albus on the back. “Well done.”

 

“I have had to destroy it. Owing to its common use in examinations and am keeping an eye on my stores Albus, so don’t be getting any ideas.” Slughorn continued. “Anyway Albus, how are you doing? Made more than one friend yet? Well he’s not really your friend anymore is he?”

 

“How do you know about that?” Whispered Albus. “I don’t want the teachers gossiping about Scorpius and I.”

 

“Albus I’m sure nobody is gossiping about you.” Reassured Ginny.

 

“Quite the contrary Albus.” Said Slughorn. “We were happy to see you so happy. You’ve both looked much more content this year. I do want to see that you have more friends in general though. Your cousin Rose?”

 

Albus nodded. “Yes, I’ve been enjoying spending time with her. And I suppose Jen is alright. And my other siblings. Its been ok. Mainly I just hang around with Scorpius in our dorm or in the library.” He shrugged. “I am much happier this year though.”

 

Slughorn nodded and smiled. “Good. Now lets look through your mock exam grades, shall we?” He looked down at a piece of parchment sat on his desk. “Now, I was most pleased with you, Albus. Your potions, DADA and electives are brilliant. Its probably fine for you to get an A in history but don’t tell Professor Binns I said that. How are you getting along with improving your herbology grade? It would be advantageous for you to have an O if you want to enter potioneering.”

 

Albus nodded. “I’ve been working with Neville, um sorry Professor Longbottom, doing practice exams and essay writing. He says I’m easily an O in practice sessions. Its just about holding my nerve now, I suppose.”

 

“Yes, your nerve. I imagine it was your nerve you lost during your charms and transfiguration practical exams? Your essays are a high E.”

 

“We were concerned about those.” Said Ginny. “Won’t he need those at N.E.W.T?”

 

“Yes he will. Of course you will be speaking to Professor Nevaro about your transfiguration and I believe you’ve just seen Professor Flitwick?” Asked Slughorn.

 

“Yes, he’s just said that Albus needs to practice a lot more, prioritise what needs improving.” Replied Harry.

 

“I’m starting to think I might be able to do it at least.” Albus smiled.

 

“Of course you can do it! Albus you’re an excellent young wizard. You’ve reached the point I wanted to make- your problem is a lack of confidence. I think being with Scorpius has helped but you need to know that you are just as capable as he at magic. You should come out with pretty identical grades if you believe in yourself.” Slughorn finished his speech and there was an awkward silence.

 

“I’m not as good as Scropius.” Albus grumbled, sinking back into his chair.

 

“Albus, why don’t you think you’re as good as everyone else?” Asked Ginny softly, looking straight at her son.

 

Albus shrugged. “I’m not. I’m just not.”

 

“Albus everybody finds it difficult even if they don’t let on. I’ve had students who are the top of the class asking for extra tuition just to keep up the façade of looking like they’re doing fine. Goodness knows how many times I’ve coached some of our best students through some difficult potions, believe me, everybody is struggling.” Slughorn reassured.

 

“And there’s nothing wrong with being one of the only people who show that.” Said Harry, reaching to awkwardly rub Albus’s arm.

 

“You should talk to Scorpius about it.” Said Slughorn, looking excited, like he had just come up with the most amazing idea.

 

Albus nodded. “I will. If you think it will make me feel better.”

* * *

“Hi Neville!” Said Ginny, racing to the front of the herbology classroom to hug him, before sitting in a chair behind his desk. Albus slumped down next to her after muttering a ‘hi Neville’.

 

“Well this is weird.” Harry chuckled. “And we have two other kids to go.”

 

Neville laughed. “Yeah, I’ll catch up with the two of you later anyway! Lets see about Albus and getting that O, shall we?” He raised an eyebrow at the younger Potter.

 

Albus smiled. “You know I’m really trying.”

 

“Of course we know Albus!” Replied Ginny. “Is there anything we can do to help him, Neville? Any books with might be helpful?”

 

Neville thought for a second. “Honestly I think he will get at O. He’s really starting to understand what I mean by developing his ideas in his essays and his practical work is very good. He’s been very willing to come and practice in his free time. Perhaps he’s been pushed by Mr Malfoy enjoying my extra classes-“

 

Albus sunk lower in his chair. “I don’t care if you’re my Godfather you’re not allowed to talk about Scorpius like that when you’re acting as teacher, ok?”

 

“Its just us, Al!” Said Harry.

 

“How do you not understand that that’s the problem?” Albus grumbled.

 

“Alright shall we discuss behaviour?” Neville continued, ignoring Albus’s comment and looking at a sheet of parchment on his desk. Albus craned his neck to try to read it upside-down but Neville had very messy handwriting. “Albus is generally very good in class. He doesn’t push himself forward but he is willing to contribute if I ask directly. I can’t really complain. We’ve got some much more difficult kids in his class.”

 

Albus rolled his eyes. “Tell me about it.”

 

“I would like to see you starting to push yourself forward a bit more though, Albus. You’re very capable. I think that, as your Godfather, I would like you to get more credit from your peers as a capable young wizard.”

 

Albus nodded. “I’ll try.”

 

“Good lad.” Neville smiled and looked back at his parchment to continue onto the practical section of Albus’s report.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the time to write this at all so the fact that I am (even slowly) suggests I have a procrastination problem. 
> 
> (Hi Jack!)


	3. What on Earth could they be doing in there?

“Hi Neville!” Said Rose, smiling and sitting between her parents at his desk. “How are you?”

 

“I’m very well Rose, yourself?” He replied.

 

She shrugged. “Professor Binns doesn’t think in listen in class but then again he didn’t know my name so he’s one to talk. And Slughorn thinks I should let Albus tutor me.” She scoffed. “In his dreams.”

 

“I really don’t think that’s such a terrible idea.” Said Hermione sternly.

 

“Muuuuum.” Rose replied in a sing-song voice. “Anyone but Albus. I can’t ask that of him! You know how it is.”

 

“So bloody proud.” Ron rolled his eyes at Neville, who smiled in reply.

 

“So how is she in your classes, Neville?” Hermione asked.

 

Neville nodded, considering her question. “Very good. She behaves well, usually tries her best but if she isn’t I know it’s just an off day and she’ll be back to normal next class. Grades wise she’s doing well. I would like her to do better.”

 

Rose nodded. “Albus is going to get an O. I’m gong to get an O! He is not going to beat me in anything.”

 

“Except potions.” Added Ron.

 

Rose turned and scowled at him, genuine hurt in her expression.

 

“You know your father doesn’t mean it, love!” Said Hermione, rubbing her daughters back and giving Ron a look.

 

“I think you will get an O, Rose. Your recent essay was very well done but I know you can sometimes struggle with memorising things.” Neville paused and Rose nodded. “How is your revision going? Not just for Herbology, but all your classes.”

 

Rose frowned. “I’m very organised and am sticking to my planner. I admit it is difficult trying to cram everything in with Quidditch and everything but I’ve dropped a practice session as you suggested and am using that time to duel. I think its helping.”

 

“I’ll be disappointed if you don’t get an E in DADA Rose, I won’t lie to you. You have the ability there.” Said Neville.

 

Rose nodded. “I want an E so much! My written work is just fine. It’s so frustrating! Especially as my other basic subjects are just fine and everyone expects me to be so fantastic at it because my parents are war hero’s but nobody listens when I say they weren’t _that_ good but there was a war on!” She paused, stopping herself getting too flustered. “Ok, I’m quite stressed about the situation.”

 

“Rose you can only do your best.” Said Hermione kindly.

 

“Mum, I know you don’t actually believe that.”

 

“Rose.” Hermione paused, looking for the right words. “You don’t have to be miss academic genius to be the perfect daughter. You have so much more confidence than I had at your age, so much self-belief and that will get you forward in you career even if your grades are a little rough around the edges. I truly believe that you can only do your best and I trust that you’re trying your best too.”

 

Rose made an O-shape with her mouth. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Scorpius ran into the Great Hall for lunch, starving after four meetings with his teachers. Draco trudged in after him, used to his sons’ excitable demeanour and understanding the reason behind his rush.

 

“Its been less that four hours since you saw him last, Scorpius.” Said Draco, with an amused tone.

 

Scorpius came to a halt after surveying the hall and concluding that Albus and his family hadn’t arrived yet, so turned back to Draco. “Shall we sit here? I get a nice view of the entrance.” He replied. “And yes, I already miss Albus. I don’t usually spend a minute of the day away from him except in classes we don’t share and I don’t appreciate being pulled away from him on a weekend.”

 

“Didn’t you miss me?” Asked Draco.

 

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

 

“Excuse me, young man!” Draco scolded. “You do not roll your eyes at me like that. I don’t care if Albus gets away with it with Harry. You have more respect.”

 

Scorpius nodded. “Sorry dad.” He paused. “Of course I miss you when I’m at school but I guess this thing I feel for Albus is still kind of new. I always know I love you and I do, but being in love with Albus makes me feel all gooey and I never want that feeling to end.” He blushed, fearing he had shared too much.

 

“Isn’t being in love wonderful?” Whispered Draco, leaning into his son so that nobody else in the hall could hear him.

 

Scorpius turned to him in surprise. He’d never talked to his father about romantic feelings before and had assumed the topic was a no go. “Sometimes I feel so lucky that I actually pinch myself to make sure that its real. I’ve never loved butterflies so much. He sets my whole body on fire, like, not in a sexual way or anything, but I just feel this electricity and it’s so unreal.” He whispered back.

 

Draco was beaming and had taken to staring at the door with his son. “ You know, I don’t really think I knew what love was until I met your mother. I know that my parents loved me and cared for me. I knew very well what they risked for me in the war but Astoria loved me unconditionally and didn’t every need to give me anything to make me feel like I had everything.”

 

“Its just them being there. That’s like them giving you everything. All the time.” Scorpius finished.

 

Lily walked in first, clutching a stack of parchments and looking slightly disgruntled, but she smiled when she saw Scorpius and walked over. “Professor Flitwick thinks I’m a distraction in class! Can you believe that?” She asked forcefully.

 

Scorpius giggled. “I can’t imagine why he would think that Lily! Its not like you’re loud and confident or anything.”

 

Lily scoffed. “You only think that because you’re so quiet and reflective all the time.” She paused. “Hello, Draco! I imagine you’ve had a morning of ‘oh! Scorpius is such a pleasure’” She put on a mock low, teachers voice. “’I wished all my students could be like your son!’ Well we can’t all be like him!”

 

Draco wasn’t sure if he was meant to answer her, so nodded and waited for the rest of the Potters to head over to their table in a calmer manner. They sat down, Albus claiming a space next to Scorpius, wrapping his arms around him into a tight hug and kissing the side of his head affectionately.

 

“You two make me want to vomit.” Said Rose and she walked over and slid onto a bench beside James. Hugo, Ron and Hermione were just behind her and sat down too.

 

“I can’t believe I’m sat here with you all in the Great Hall.” Draco chuckled.

 

“I was thinking the same thing.” Replied Harry, “glad they haven’t got the house tables set up. I’d have to choose between my children.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be awkward.” Said Albus, trying to hide the angst in his voice.

 

Harry gave him a pleading look.

 

“Ok.” Albus mumbled, stuffing a chicken sandwich into his mouth. “Scorpius slow down.” He glanced over to his boyfriend who had the crusts of 2 sandwiches on his plate.

 

“Why? I’m hungry!” Scorpius protested.

 

There was a long pause, in which Scorpius went back to munching his way through an impressive amount of food, before he felt Albus lean into him.

 

“Because I want to suck you off.” Albus whispered as quietly as he could into his boyfriends ear.

 

Scorpius’ breath hitched. They were at lunch with their families in the Great Hall. Albus could not be saying this to him now. Scorpius turned to the brunette boy, who had picked up a conversation with Rose as if nothing had happened. Scorpius was worried that he has misheard when he felt Albus’ had creep onto his knee and slide up to his thigh. Other than this contact Albus wasn’t paying any attention to him.

 

_Well, two can play that game._

 

Scorpius shifted and kicked off Albus’ hand, turning his legs to face his father on the other side. He allowed himself to engage with him and Ginny as they discussed Quidditch. The ease of this conversation allowed Scorpius to hide his arm under his cloak and slide his hand very unsubtly into his boyfriends crotch. This elicited a satisfactory jerk from Albus.

 

“Are you alright?” Asked Rose, looking genuinely concerned.

 

Albus nodded. “Just one of those random shivers, you know how it is.”

 

Rose shrugged and continued the conversation. Scorpius moved his hand ever so slightly and twisted his body back to face Albus. He brought his free hand up to hug his boyfriend (an act that nobody blinked an eye at by this point) and pulled Albus’s head towards him.

 

Scorpius tried to sound as sexy as he knew how as he whispered. “I can’t wait to find out what you taste like.”

 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Albus announced, standing and pulling Scorpius with him towards the girl’s bathroom on the 1st floor.

 

* * *

 

By the time the two boys entered the bathroom they were both thankful their cloaks could hide how effective their teasing had been.

 

Albus pushed Scorpius into the room and closed the door behind him, securing it with privacy charms, which he was finally getting the hang of.

 

“You little minx. I didn’t know you had it in you to retaliate like that!” Albus said, smiling.

 

Scorpius shrugged and replied by shrugging out of his robe, allowing it to fall from his shoulders. He tugged at the hem of his t-shirt and, staring at Albus, slowly lifted it over his head. He then shoved his jeans down and stepped towards Albus. “You’re not the only Slytherin in this relationship.”

 

Albus smirked and took of his robe. He stepped forwards and pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss. He didn’t wait for Scorpius to begin to respond but opened his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip immediately. He knew this always got Scorpius going and was pleased to hear a moan from the back of his throat.

 

Scorpius pulled Albus’s shirt up and pulled away for the shortest amount of time to allow him to pull it off. Albus responded by steeping out of his trousers. The blond boy immediately started touching all of Albus he could reach, running his hands along his toned stomach and pulling their chests together.

 

Albus slid his hands into Scorpius’s boxers and cupped his arse, loving the feeling of soft skin and then broke the kiss. “I meant what I said,” Albus whispered, dropping to his knees.

 

Scorpius stopped breathing for a second. “Are you sure?”

 

Albus nodded. “Yes. Do you want it?”

 

Albus’ face was so close to his prick that Scorpius could feel his breath against it, making him harden still. “Oh merlin, yes.”

 

Albus nodded, pulling his own boxers down before tugging at Scorpius’s waistband and tugging them down. Scorpius’s prick sprang free and Albus caught the tip in his mouth.

 

Scorpius moaned long and hard.

 

Albus looked up at his boyfriend and saw him looking down with hooded eyes. He pushed Scorpius as far into his mouth as he could and sucked gently.

 

“Wow. Albus. That feels so amazing.” Scorpius breathed out. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so let one fall into Albus’s hair and reached out to grab the sink behind him, steadying himself.

 

Albus did something magical with his tongue, Scorpius couldn’t be sure what or how, but he tightened his grip on Albus’s hair subconsciously holding him in place. Albus took the hint and repeated the action.

 

Scorpius breathed out. “If you carry on doing that I’m going to last about another 30 seconds.”

 

He felt Albus laugh and it felt so good that Scorpius didn’t think it would ever end. Albus pulled back. “Good. We don’t have long and I want to get off too.”

 

Albus brought one hand around to cup Scorpius’s arse and the other to tighten around his shaft and pump slowly. He curled his lips around the tip and sucked again. Scorpius made a half gasp, half moan sound and felt his knees buckle, feeling like he was flying. Suddenly Albus was pulling back and half chocking, half spitting, but had a very smug look on his face.

 

“Sorry! Sorry! I should’ve told you to pull back!” Scorpius mumbled, as he came back to his senses.

 

Albus stood up and leaned against him. “No, its fine. I just need some more practice.”

 

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. “Does it taste terrible?”

 

Albus shrugged. “Not terrible. It was just quite forceful, I suppose?”

 

Scorpius smiled. “Your turn?”

 

Albus leant in and kiss him. “Not now. We need to get back and I don’t want my first blowjob to be whilst worrying about what my parents think I’m doing.”

 

“But I want to.”

 

“I know. But I’m already really, really close. That was insanely hot.” Albus kissed him again. “Tonight? You can just wank me off now.”

 

Without even nodding Scorpius had his hand wrapped around Albus’s dick tightly. Albus made a strangled noise and leant into Scorpius, nuzzling his face into his neck. “You’re so amazing. So beautiful. I love you so much.” He whispered.

 

Scorpius knew what he was doing with Albus by now, and began loosening and tightening his grip in a steady rhythm, feeling Albus’s breathing speed up and hearing him pant in his ear. “You’re so hot, this will never get old.”

 

Albus let out a laugh and whispered. “I just can’t get enough of you.” He felt a familiar wave of pleasure wash over him and allowed himself to fall into his boyfriend, not trying to hold his own weight.

 

“We have to go back.” Said Scorpius, trying to push Albus off him gently. “I need to find my wand. Your cleaning charms are terrible.”

 

“I could actually probably do with a shower. I think you got my hair.” Albus winked and pulled himself up, in search of his robes.

 

“I’m sorry!” Scorpius sounded mortified.

 

“Stop apologising.” Said Albus, throwing Scorpius his wand. “Just do a good job at getting it all out! I can’t give James this teasing material. That time you gave your boyfriend a blowjob in the girls toilets which mum and dad were at school.”

 

Laughing, Scorpius began to murmur cleaning charms before they got dressed and legged it back to the Great Hall.

 

Their parents were suspicious but decided to try to buy the story of ‘long queues and we couldn’t be bothered to walk further to an empty one.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell.


	4. Scorpius the confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on holiday and typing on my phone so you're about to have lots of shorter chapters with a lot of typos! Enjoy!

Scorpius and Draco Malfoy skipped up the stairs to the transfiguration classroom, two steps at at time, Draco frowning at his son. "Just what an Earth were you doing in there?" He demanded. Now that he was alone with his son he could be a bit more forceful with him than he had been in the great hall.

"I told you!" Scorpius replied, his voice steady and clear, not backing down.

"And I don't believe you. I like Albus, I really do but I can't have him making you irresponsible with your time." Said Draco firmly.

Scorpius sighed. "It's none of your business."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I see." He paused for a second and frowned. "Be careful, Scorpius." He spoke under his breath. "I get that it's the weekend and I'm sure that during the week you get less time to see each other but if anyone catches you there will be serious consequences. You are 16 years old-"

Scorpius interrupted. "Exactly!"

"No. Not exactly!" Draco interrupted back. "You are very young. I'm happy that you're happy and I'm sure you're safe and respectful but running off at lunch?" Beat. "Albus started it, I assume?"

Scorpius nodded, not looking at his dad.

"Yes, of course he did." Draco scoffed. "You know, I'm fine with Harry now, we're equals, very nearly friends and you're my teenage son but the fact that the Potter started it is annoying to me."

Scorpius smiled, knowing the tension was broken and he was done being reprimanded. "You shouldn't be annoyed."

Draco looked to Scorpius. "Well I am! I know it's weird."

Scorpius shrugged. "It's not weird. I'm glad you're cool with everything." Be paused. "But you really shouldn't be annoyed if you're worried about the Potters coming out on top. That's not how our relationship works."

"Too much information."

* * *

 

Professor Ruby Nevaro was currently the youngest teacher at Hogwarts. She became assistant to professor McGonagal straight after graduation, in an attempt to deal with the baby boom (all Hogwarts teachers now had 2 or 3 assistants to help with teaching). Now 27 years old, she took over from Professor Flitwick as head of Ravenclaw when the elderly professor decided to continue teaching but reduce his responsibilities.

Draco and Scorpius stopped outside the classroom.

"Who is this professor?" Draco asked. "Anything I need to know about her?"

"She's so lovely. And incredibly talented. You'll like her. We really get along." Scorpius pushed open the classroom door. "Professor Ruby?"

"Come on over Scorpius!" Ruby said from an armchair in the middle of the classroom, transfigured from some of the school chairs.

Draco and Scorpius made their way over and sat down opposite her, on a comfortable sofa.

"You must be Mr Malfoy!" Ruby extended an arm, which Draco shook. "Such a pleasure to meet you! How has your weekend been so far?"

"Oh. It's been quite enlightening." Draco replied.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"He's learnt that I have no idea what I want to do with my life, even if I'm good at everything and everyone loves me." Said Scorpius.

Ruby chuckled. "Yes I do love having you in my classes, Scorpius." She winked. "You're very clever and very interested in everything I have to say. I like that. But yes, careers advice is next month anyway, don't stress about it just now. But you're always welcome to chat to me Scorpius. I know I'm not your head of house but I think we get each other."

Scorpius nodded. "Thank you."

"Do you think Scorpius should continue with transfiguration at N.E.W.T level?" Asked Draco.

Ruby nodded. "Especially if he doesn't know what he wants to do. Core subjects are highly valued by employers. Especially by the ministry and I think Scorpius would do well working with the historical records there. Or perhaps in archeology?"

"I want to be settled. I don't want to travel for my job very much." Said Scorpius. "I know you never wanted to work for the Ministry dad, but I really think it would bring me stability. And I just want to read."

"Come work for the library here! Either way, you'll need top notch core N.E.W.T's." Ruby said, winking again.

"That's very helpful. Thank you." Scorpius smiled.

"Do you think there's anything I could do to help Scorpius with his transfiguration? I think we're all expecting an O, which is difficult. Is there any way I could help him study?" Asked Draco.

Ruby picked up a heavy textbook. " I don't want to lump more reading onto you, but this textbook explains the history of transfiguration. If you throw some of this into an essay, examiners will be bowing down to you."

Scorpius looked thrilled. "Dad could you get that for me please?"

"Such a geek Scorpius!" Ruby laughed. "It's quite an expensive book. Of course you are free to use my copy in my classroom but it would be helpful you to have your own."

Draco copied down the name of the book. "You'll have it by the end of the week, son."

* * *

 

The walk between the transfiguration classroom and the greenhouses was tense. Scorpius had an idea that his father and Professor Longbottom had some history between them, but didn't know the details.

"Are you ok dad?" Scorpius asked, tugging on his dads robe.

Draco nodded. "Fine."

"No you're not. He's going to be very professional. Don't worry about it."

Draco sighed. "Scorpius I made his life hell at school." He ran a hand through his hair. "I need to apologise to him and I'm not used to doing that."

Scorpius nodded in understanding. "It's the right think to do though!"

"Yes, I know it is." Draco paused. "It doesn't make it any easier."

* * *

 

Neville stood as the pair entered greenhouse 2. He looked tense.

"Hello Professor!" Exclaimed Scorpius.

Neville couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Hello Scorpius!" He turned to Draco, extending his hand and nodding. "Draco."

Draco took his hand. "Neville."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "My dad would like to say something."

"Scorpius!" Draco hissed.

"What? You do!"

"I'd like to apologise for my behaviour as a teenager. I hope we can move past it. If for no reason other than my son." Said Draco, sincerely.

Neville was taken aback. "Thank you Draco. Of course we can move past it. Although I'm not sure Scorpius particularly enjoys my subject, even if he is excelling in it."

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck. "I just don't like getting my hands dirty."

Neville laughed. "You don't have to continue it forward if you don't enjoy it. But I would be very happy to take you."

Scorpius smiled. "Thank you. I'll have to see what Albus is doing."

"You will do no such thing. You will come back to school knowing which subjects you are taking having gone through it with me, not your boyfriend!" Draco scolded.

"I actually think Albus is pushing Scorpius's enthusiasm in Herbology. Of course, your son doesn't need the help academically, but Albus really loves it and I think that boosts you, Scorpius." Said Neville, taking the upper hand.

Scorpius nodded. "He really does."

"I love you two. So cute." Neville smiled at Scorpius, who was blushing. "I would like to see Scorpius coming to some of the extra classes I'll be running. It would help him see what N.E.W.T's would be like, and I think he would be pleasantly surprised."

"I can't see a negative to that." Draco agreed.

"Fantastic." Neville smiled at Draco, meeting his eyes with intent, trying to make peace.

 


	5. First dance

"Not the blue." Said Draco, watching is son choose a tie to match his dress robes. "What colour is Albus wearing? You need to match."

"Dad Albus has one set of green robes, so I thought the blue would look nice with that." Scorpius replied, looking confused. He had showered in his dads room to save time queuing in the dorms but was now struggling to choose a tie out of his dads extensive collection.

Draco sighed and pulled himself up from his bed and walked towards his trunk, pulling out an emerald green tie. "Here. I was going to wear it but you need to match your boyfriend."

Scorpius smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm not good at this. Thank you."

Draco wanted to roll his eyes, questioning how his son could be so much like him yet so different at the same time. "Go and get ready, Scorpius. Please fix your hair!" Said Draco, walking towards his en suite. Scorpius shuffled out. "And do not get distracted by Albus!" He called after.

Easier said that done.

Albus was lying on Scorpius's bed when he returned, wrapped in a fluffy green towel, hair still dripping and soaking the pillows.

Scorpius tried to look at him seriously. "Albus you're getting my bed wet. I have to sleep in there later."

His boyfriend grinned. "No you don't. We both know you're sleeping with me." He winked.

Scorpius hushed him. "Our dorm mates-"

"Are all in the bathroom! Calm down and come and have a cuddle."

Before he could protest (weakly as it would be) Scorpius was tugged on top of Albus, face buried in his hair and the curtains snapped shut around them. He giggled. "Albus you're a terrible influence on me. My dad told me to fix my hair and now it's going to be even more of a mess. Oh! You are wearing your green robes right?"

"I only have the green ones, why?"

"Dad make me choose a tie to match." Scorpius grinned. "He really likes the idea of us now, he's talking about it so normally."

Albus placed a kiss on his temple, "good. Because I'm not going anywhere."

"We are adorable anyway. I can't believe he even could've had an issue with it." Scorpius replied, grinning.

Albus leaned in for a short kiss. "Do you know how I like your hair best?" He asked.

"How's that?"

"Looking like you've been thoroughly snogged." Albus replied.  
  


* * *

 

There was a knock on Draco's door. "Draco! It's Harry and Ginny. Could we have a word?"

Draco frowned but walked over and pulled the door open, inviting them in. "Cut to the chase Potters."

"We wanted to talk to you without the boys around." Said Ginny. "We're in the process of booking a summer holiday. We wanted to make it a special one since James will be finished Hogwarts and Albus his O.W.Ls. We're going to hire a villa in Spain."

"You want to invite Scorpius?" Draco guessed.

"You and Scorpius." Harry corrected.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He paused. "How many Weasley's will be there?"

"Just us and the Granger-Weasley's." Replied Harry.

"I love my extended family but I don't want to spend 2 weeks with all of them. Someone will get killed." Ginny giggled.

"2 weeks?" Said Draco. "Then of course I'm coming with him!"

Harry looked surprised.

"Well it's not a question whether I should allow Scorpius to go, is it? He'll love it. He's never been anywhere hotter than France." Draco responded. "And I'm not leaving him with you lot for two weeks."

"Thanks mate!"

"He would be fine with us, Draco. We want you to come though." Added Ginny.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I don't think I have an option but to spend 2 weeks with you."

Harry laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Great! I'll owl you the details in the next week or so. See you at dinner?"

Draco nodded. "Oh, in case you didn't figure this. Our sons ran off at lunch to do things."

Ginny groaned. "Sorry, that's definitely Albus's fault. I'll talk to him."

Draco shrugged. "You don't have to, but I thought I should share the information. Scorpius seems like he's easier to work down."

"Everyone is easier to work out that Albus." Harry grumbled.

"Merlin! I didn't think we'd need to tell them exactly when it's appropriate to have sex." Said Ginny, running her hands through her hair.

"Gin, they're two 16 year old boys." Harry replied.

"I thought that embarrassing Scorpius would work. But I brought it up and he flawed me by throwing too much information so I don't think it's just Albus." Draco raised an eyebrow. "This is not the kind of leading I wanted to instil in him."

* * *

 

"You're stunning." Rose whispered, hugging Jennifer at the top of the stairs to the entrance hall. Hermione had pulled Roses hair into a beautiful up do and had let her use her make up so she looked very grown up. Ron had only allowed it because he was going to be in the room. She was wearing a yellow, knee length floaty dress, with Roses running over her right shoulder.

Jennifer was very much not out to her parents, so the fact that she wore a sleeveless, orange floaty dress with roses around the waist was because "orange looks good with my skin tone" and not to match with Rose.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Rose whispered back.

"You ask me this on the one day I can't kiss you?" Asked Jennifer, smiling.

"Of course." Rose replied with a wink.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and ran off to her parents, looping her arm around her mum and smiling back at Rose.

* * *

 

Ron was ravaging food from every dish he could reach, and trying to get Hermione to reach further for him to no avail. Hugo was trying to keep up with his dad but had to stop because he felt sick.

"Hands where I can see them, boys!" Ginny said through gritted teeth, staring Albus and Scorpius down.

"Mum! We're holding hands!" Albus protested, dragging Scorpius's hand out with his.

"And you can do that with your hands where I can see them." Ginny finished, sipping her wine.

"You're at school Albus." Added Harry.

Albus grunted but kept his hands on the table.

Draco's lips curved into a tight smile.

Scorpius whispered something to Albus which made him turned bright red. "Some confidant you are, Draco." He grumbled. All adults in the know giggled.

Draco shrugged. "I'm your boyfriends father, Albus. You want me to like you."

Albus sighed. He wanted to say 'you should be happy that I'm making your son feel good' but held his tongue. Instead his simply replied, "yes, Draco. We'll be more careful in future."

"Good." Said Draco. "Can you dance Albus?"

Albus scoffed. "Hardly! Scorpius has taught me some basics and I think we'll keep up but I'm not going to win any awards!"

"You're great!" Scorpius chimed in, kissing him cheek.

"Which one of you leads?" Rose asked, a cheeky tone to her voice.

James choked. "Yeah boys."

"Oh get your nose out Rose!" Said Albus grumpily.

"Rose I think you're operating on heteronormative stereotypes." Scorpius added with more patience. "We both lead sometimes and swap. That's how our relationship works."

Albus whispered something in Scorpius's ear they made Scorpius blush. "I was talking about dancing Albus!"

* * *

 

The tables has been cleared to make way for a colourful dance floor. House banners hung from the ceiling, a magical orchestra was playing at the front of the hall. The crowd had been cleared to make space in the centre of the room for the first dance.

Amelia grumbled to James. "I have to go and dance with Robert. The most useless head boy there ever was. Come and grab me as soon as anyone else joins the dance, ok? Don't let him start enjoying himself."

"Do you dislike Robert by any chance, Millie?" Asked Rose.

"Shut up." Amelia replied. "He's disgusting."

"Boys are disgusting." Added Rose.

Amelia nodded in agreement (which earned a whack from James) and set off to where McGonagal was beckoning her, in the middle of the floor.

"How exactly has Millie gotten away with wearing that dress?" Rose whispered to James.

"Because she won't be told off for showing some skin due to patriarchal norms of what a woman should be." He replied shortly, allowing himself to stare at his girlfriend. She wore a floor length sheet gown with a Ravenclaw slip underneath. "I'm not happy she's got to dance with him in that though."

Rose shrugged. "Her and Robert don't even match."

He chucked. "Thanks Rose. That's how to stop a bloke being an idiot. Not matching!"

Scorpius leaned over to Rose. "What has Robert done to Millie?"

"Pretty much what you did to me, but it wasn't because he was confused about his sexuality, it was because he thinks he's gods gift to women." She replied.

"Ah."

The first dance began to play, and the teachers began a waltz with the head boy and girl joining a verse later. After a minute or so, James stood. "Come on Rose, time for the prefects to join. Go and take Robert and take one for the team."

Rose huffed. "No way! I'm dancing with Annabelle! We already agreed it would be fun. Leave Rob the lad on his own."

James shrugged. "Ok then, shall I waltz you in cousin?" He extended his arm and put Rose into hold, pulling her onto the dance floor triggering a wave of prefects to join.

After that, the dance floor became a mess of couples, parents dancing with each other and their children, confused muggles being whisked around by their new magical friends and younger children trying to trip up their parents and siblings. Hugo had decided to find his friends to dance with by standing on a table at the edge of the room, hurriedly jumping down after he heard Hermione distinctly call "come down Hugo!" From somewhere in the crowd, where she was dancing with Ginny, Ron and Harry still being a terrible dancers.

Albus and Scorpius were at the edge of the floor, Scorpius trying to lead Albus in a slow waltz. They kept stepping on each other's feet and bursting into fits of giggles, but they were enjoying themselves.

"How long do you think until we can disappear?" Scorpius asked.

Albus raised his eyebrows. "Do you want us to actually get told off?"

"They won't notice!" Scorpius tried to assure him.

"They will. My parents have been watching me all night. My dad is head of magical law enforcement, he sees everything." Albus replied. "And as much as our empty dorm is enticing, I don't want to know what he'll do if he knows I'm disappearing all the time."

"So about an hour? These balls never go on very late!" Societies asked hopefully.

"It's going to go on late. You know that. But hopefully our parents won't stay till the end!"

"Albus!" Millie shouted, pulling James after her out of the crowd. "Can I have a dance?" She asked. "Scorpius let me find you somebody!" She disappeared again.

James leaned into Albus an Scorpius and whispered. "Firewhiskey?" He was holding out a small bottle to each of them.

"You're fucking kidding me?" Albus hissed, drinking it anyway.

"No! Albus! Your parents will know you're drunk, that was a lot!" Scorpius scalded.

"Scorpius." James started. "You're my brothers boyfriend. I like you. You're becoming like a little brother to me. So as your big brother I'm going to tell you that I will keep your tipsy father away from you and keep you out of trouble."

Scorpius looked unconvinced. "What if the teachers find out."

"They won't. We're vanishing the bottles and controlling how much you're all having so nobody gets too drunk." James replied simply.

"Ok then. But if anyone asks I was coerced."

"Welcome to the family, mate." James patted Scorpius on the back as he spluttered slightly.

 

 


	6. Deamus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd lost this but then my friend sent me a video with boys kissing and I found it again. 
> 
> You know who you are. You get an O.

Draco had completely lost his son in the throng of people, which he didn't think was really the point of parents weekend. Determined to find him, we stepped out of the crowd but gave up quickly. Scanning the room would not do. It was too dense.

 

“Draco!” Harry had just patted him on the back and slung an arm around his shoulder. He was red faced and grinning. “Looking for our sons? I’ve lost them too. Honestly he’s always the one I lose. Its not good.”

 

Draco chuckled. “As long as they haven’t run off.” 

 

“They won’t have. They know we’re on to them.” Harry paused. “Shall we just get a drink?”

 

Draco sighed and nodded, admitting defeat after looking around him again. “Mines a red wine.” 

 

 

* * *

 

Albus and Scorpius were busy receiving dance lessons from Dean and Seamus. 

 

“You have to dance a little differently.” Dean explained, his arm slung around his husband. 

 

“Neither of you has to lead.” Seamus finished.

 

“That’s what we’ve been trying to tell everyone!” Scorpius explained, grinning at Albus who smiled back endearingly. 

 

“Dad shared a room with you two at school, right?” Albus cut in.

 

The pair nodded. “We haven’t stayed in touch too well though, it’s a shame but our lives haven't been connected.” 

 

Albus nodded. “It would be nice to hang out with you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know any adults like us. Except my uncle and he’s not with anyone.”

 

“It would be nice.” Scorpius said, pulling Albus into his arms and pecking his forehead. “And you have a child and that’s amazing. And nobody seems to mind. Well I mean I don’t know Poppy but she seems nice.” He trailed off.

 

Dean smiled. “It took a while. The adoption process was a little archaic when we started. Luckily we know Hermione so were able to push it along a bit.” 

 

“It should be better of you two. If you’re together later.” Said Seamus. 

 

Scorpius nodded, clearly thinking deeply. “Do you want kids, Albus?” 

 

Albus frowned. “Honestly I’ve been trying not to think about it since we got together.” 

 

“I do.” Scorpius whispered. 

 

“Ok.” Albus nodded and kissed Scorpius’s cheek. “Shall we try the dancing thing again?” 

 

“I think we might be doomed to be terrible but lets try!” Scorpius replied, trying to pull Albus into hold. 

 

* * *

 

“How are you and Albus?” Draco enquired, leant against the wall with Harry, looking into the hall. 

 

“You really aren’t good at small talk, are you? Straight in there with the hard hitting questions.” Harry grumbled, sipping his wine. 

 

Draco smirked. “I thought we’d been through this.” 

 

“We’re better. How are you and Scorpius?” 

 

“Good.” Draco nodded. “He’s talking to me more openly. Sometimes it takes me by surprise and I have to push myself out there to match him.”

 

Harry chuckled. “I imagine that’s not a problem I’m ever going to come up against.” 

 

“Do you think Albus talks about his feelings to Scorpius?” Draco frowned. “Its not good for anyone to hold everything in.” 

 

“Albus wasn’t always like this. He’s very sensitive and as a child he was good at opening up.” Harry paused. “I hope he’s found someone to talk to in Scorpius. I know he’s still fairly insecure and I hope they’re working through that together.” 

 

“Hey Harry!” Shouted Dean, jogging up to the pair. He paused and nodded to Draco, who nodded back politely. “We’ve just been trying to teach Albus and his boy how to dance. They’re cute but terrible at dancing.”

 

Draco groaned. “Fantastic.” He mumbled.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Its just dancing, Draco.”

 

“You will never understand the importance of dancing Potter.”

 

“He was terrible at the Yule ball!” Dean added, laughing. “Remember, Harry?”

 

“Yes, I really do thank you.” Harry grumbled.

 

“Anyway, Harry. Seamus and I were thinking, well, it was Albus really who asked but it would be nice to spend some time with him.” Dean babbled. “You don’t see many LGBT wizards about. Well not adults anyway and I think its just clicked for him that he can really make this work, so we’d love to have him over for dinner some time or something.” Harry nodded.

 

“Could you have Scorpius too, if that’s not asking too much?” Draco asked.

 

“Of course! He’s a great kid. Really loves Albus!” Dean replied.

 

“Thank you so much. Anything I can do to make Albus feel more secure.” Said Harry.

 

Dean shrugged. “Not a problem, mate. I wish you came to us sooner but better late than never.”

 

“So where are they?” Draco enquired.

 

“Oh.” Dean replied. “They went with Seamus to get drinks. They’re heading back over here when they’re done.”

 

There was then comfortable silence from Draco, as Harry and Dean caught up discussing their jobs (Dean was working making Quiddich supplies), their home lives and reminiscing the good times at Hogwarts.

 

“Dad!” Scorpius shouted, a little too loudly as he half jogged, half danced towards them. “I got you a wine which I have to give to you while professor Longbottom is watching me so he knows I’m not going to drink it.”

 

Draco smiled and took the glass, watching Seamus and Albus walk over more slowly, glasses in hand, chatting quietly.

 

“Wine, dad?” Albus thrust the glass into Harry’s hand.

 

“Well I haven’t finished the one I’m drinking but I won’t complain about this good service.” Harry chuckled.

 

“Enjoying yourselves boys?” Draco asked.

 

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically, slinging an arm around Albus’s shoulders. “Its been lovely chatting to Dean and Seamus!”

 

Draco nodded. “Dean has offered to have you over for dinner.”

 

“Really?” Asked Albus. “Thank you so much!”

 

“We really appreciate it.” Scorpius added, with an exaggerated yawn.

 

Albus looked down at him. “I’m very tired too.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You made it to 10pm, I won’t make you stay up but you have to find your mother and have her lecture you a little bit before you’re allowed to leave this room.”

 

“You are way too lenient.” Said Draco under his breath, nevertheless beckoning Scorpius to let Albus find his mother. “See you at breakfast?” He asked his son.

 

Scorpius looked at his father in disbelief. “Really?”

 

Draco pulled him aside, while Dean, Seamus and Harry started up a conversation about cooking.

 

“This is an appropriate moment to disappear. You’ve had some fun with your friends, danced a little, and actually spoken to me a bit. I have no problem with you doing whatever you might be wanting to do with Albus but I don’t want you getting distracted.” Draco explained.

 

Scorpius was bright red. “Dad you don’t have to explain.”

 

“No, I do.” Draco paused. “I don’t want you to feel ashamed or feel like you have to hide anything from me, ok? There are very specific situations when I will tell you off for having sex. Usually it’s a pat on the back moment.”

 

“Please stop.”

 

* * *

 

 

Albus was praying to Dumbledore. He figured if he was gay he would understand why Albus was asking.

 

_Please let the dorm be empty._

_Please just give us 30 minutes of more space than a single bed._

_I promise I’ll cast all the right privacy charms._

_Please just let the dorm be empty._

 

“I feel like you owe me a blowjob.” Said Albus, scanning the room and assuming all the beds were empty.

 

“No, we’re checking properly.” Scorpius replied to no avail, being pushed against the dorm door hard.

 

“No. It’s empty. Someone would say something!”

 

“So much for romance.” Scorpius mumbled.

 

Albus looked up at him. “Do you want to?”

 

“Yes.” Scorpius replied, leaning in to tug on Albus’s bottom lip with his teeth.

 

“Bed?” Albus breathed out, between kisses. Scorpius pushed on Albus’s shoulder not so gently, flipping them around and trailing kisses along his jawbone and down to his neck, shrugging off his jacket and prompting Albus to do the same. “Ok, no bed.” Albus mumbled, undoing his own shirt and grinning slightly.

 

“We should take advantage of the privacy.” Scorpius said into Albus’s chest, as he followed each button being undone with his mouth, sliding his tongue over the soft skin.

 

“Yes.” Albus breathed out sharply, tangling his fingers into Scorpius’s hair and clutching the door handle with his other hand. Scorpius reached up and gently pushed the shirt off Albus’s shoulders, making him shiver. He easily opened and pushed down his trousers, which Albus kicked off immediately, flinging them into the middle of the room.

 

Scorpius took the waistband of Albus’s boxers between his teeth and tugged at it, before letting the fabric spring back and kissing the same spot before repeating the action. Albus pushed Scorpius’s head down but he leant his face to the side and kissed along his thigh instead, wet patches forming in the fabric. Albus took his hand off the door handle and ran it through his hair, groaning, “tease.”

 

Scorpius smirked. “You love it.” He whispered, unbuttoning his own shirt and tugging it off before finally taking his hands and placing them on Albus’s hips, dragging his boxers down and pausing for a second. “I have been thinking about this moment for weeks.” Albus relaxed his grip on Scorpius’s hair, allowing him to look up.

 

Albus looked down at him, eyes slightly hooded. He let out a slight laugh. “I hope it exceeds your expectations.”

 

Scorpius leant in and kissed the tip of Albus’s prick. “I’m sure it’ll be outstanding.”

 

Albus started a giggle that turned into a soft groan as Scorpius took more of him into his mouth and sucked gently for a few seconds before pulling back. “Does that feel good?” He asked genuinely.

 

Albus spluttered slightly and replied by pushing Scorpius forward again. He took the hint and repeated it, pushing himself to move forward as much as his could. Albus fought the urge to push his hips forwards, his breathing fast and shallow. “Oh, merlin. I have never felt this good before.” He moaned.

 

Scorpius pulled back and took the base of Albus’s prick in his hand, pushing his length up to his stomach so he could lick slowly up to the tip and back down again, trailing kisses back up. He gripped his base again and sucked on the tip again lightly.

 

“Arg, not long.” Said Albus, both hands tangling in Scorpius hair tightly. Scorpius tried to open his throat like he was yawning like he’d read, and found he could push himself a little further without it being uncomfortable. “Shit. Now. Oh my.” Albus moaned, his hips jerking out of control.

 

Scorpius made sure he pulled back a little but still spluttered. “Yeah. Volume. Wow.” He mumbled and he pulled back, sitting on his knees.

 

Albus was slumped against the door with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. “Scorpius go and lie on your bed.” He whispered. Scorpius didn’t move immediately. “Now.” Albus’s eyes snapped open and Scorpius jumped to his feet, taking several backwards steps and landing on his back on his bed.

 

Albus was on him the next second, kissing him wildly and shoving the trousers to his dress robes and boxers in one swift move.

 

“You.” Kiss. “Are.” Kiss. “Fucking.” Kiss. “Amazing.” Albus whispered, moving to Scorpius’s neck and sucking on the skin. At this point Scorpius didn’t care that he was going to have a mark there. It was the winter and he could get away with a scarf.

 

Albus wasn’t messing around. He rolled his thigh against Scorpius’s hard prick pushing up on his knee, giving him space to wrap his hand around it. “Fuck it.” Scorpius heard Albus mumble into his ear. Albus slid down the bed and sucked the skin of Scorpius’s hip bone. Scorpius closed his eyes, panting and silently thanking all of the God’s he’d ever heard off.

 

Without releasing the hand gripping his base, Albus took Scorpius into his mouth as far as his could moving his head up and down in a lust-filled frenzy.

 

“Albus, pull back I’m gonna come.” He vaguely heard Scorpius splutter out minutes later. Albus did as he was told and used his hand as he watched Scorpius tumble over the edge, his hands gripping the sheets.

 

Scorpius pulled Albus up into a kiss. “That was definitely an O.”

 

“You’re ridiculous” Albus whispered back, leaning up and pulling the curtains around them, murmuring scorgify and dragging the blanket over them, allowing himself to fall asleep in Scorpius’s arms.

 

They didn’t hear their roommates return several hours later, missing the sniggers as they kicked their clothes towards Scorpius’s bed. “This is extreme piss take material.” Karl snorted. “Lets be sweet in the morning and bring this up in the middle of potions one day.”

 


	7. Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long- I had serious writers block and didn't want to put out something I wasn't happy with!

There was a slither of moonlight creeping through the gap in Scorpius’s bed hangings. Ever the light sleeper, Scorpius opened his eyes and squinted before immediately panicking. He and Albus had fallen asleep in a very compromising position and no matter how adorable his boyfriend looked in the half darkness they needed to sort this out before they were caught. He tried to gauge the time of night by leaning up slightly and pushing the curtains.

 

“Scorpius?” Albus groaned, muffled by the fact that his face was pushed up against a pillow.

 

“Sorry,” Scorpius whispered. “We might need to get dressed. We fell asleep like this.”

 

“Don’t wanna.” Said Albus, grabbing Scorpius’s arm. “Close the curtains properly. If they’re back they already know what we were doing.”

 

Scorpius sighed. He knew Albus was right but he felt embarrassment rising in his chest and felt compelled to do something.

 

“Close them.” Albus whispered again, tugging harder on Scorpius’s arm until he reached his chest and softly pushed him against the pillows.

 

“Albus I’m embarrassed.” Scorpius whispered back. There was a pause. “Did you just roll you eyes at me in the dark?”

 

Albus laughed silently. “You know me so well. I, for one, will be bragging to the entire school if anyone brings this up.” He leaned up and pecked Scorpius’s cheek. “Go back to sleep.”

* * *

 

Scorpius spent the first part of breakfast with his hoodie pulled up and his face in his hands. He did not want to see his dorm mates, especially in front of his dad. Albus wandered into the hall some minutes after Scorpius, never an early riser, adopting the same approach as his boyfriend. He slumped onto a bench beside him and groaned.

 

“Karl was waiting for me when I came out of the bathroom and just stood there and winked.” He said, reaching for two slices of toast and buttering them. “I’m trying to convince myself that they’re just jealous.”

 

Scorpius laughed. “Yeah they all want me.”

 

“Boys!” Rose shouted, wandering across the room, leaving Polly Chapman with her parents by the entrance. “You left early last night and Karl just gave me some wonderful news.”

 

“Please don’t Rose.” Albus groaned.

 

“I like chocolate frogs.” She said sweetly.

 

“You’ll have 10 tomorrow morning.” Said Scorpius, smiling back at her, as she took her place next to Albus. “Have your parents decided not to come to breakfast today?”

 

“They don’t feel the need to be here this early.” Said Albus, giving Scorpius a half-smile, half-glare. “Where are yours, Rose?”

 

“Mum has to floo into work for an hour or so. Apparently being the minister can’t stop for one weekend.” She replied.

 

“That must suck. I’m sorry.” Said Scorpius, apologetically.

 

Rose let out a sarcastic chuckle and nodded. “I do miss her sometimes.” She looked up and scanned the room for her brother. “I swear he’s like a bloody ghost sometimes. I can never find him!”

 

“Even with that new fro he’s grown?” Lily appeared behind them and rolled under the table to sit opposite them.

 

“I like Hugo’s hair!” Scorpius stated.

 

“Its terrible!” Said Rose. “Its not a proper Afro so it doesn’t sit up properly- its just sort of there!” She paused. “HUGO!”

 

Albus clutched his ear and groaned. “Shut up Rose.”

 

“HUGO!” Lily joined in.

 

People started to stop and stare around them. Scorpius began to giggle. Albus put his head into his hand and muttered something about being stuck with this fucking family.

 

“Silence!” Ginny had come running into the room with Harry in tow. James was a few steps behind, with his arm slug around Hugo’s shoulders. “Lily Luna Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley stop making a scene right now.”

 

“Did you need me, sister?” Hugo asked casually.

 

Rose shrugged. “Not really.”

 

“Gryffindor’s!” Said Scorpius, amused.

* * *

  

Hugo was quite a distracted child. He was quite happy to go along with his studies, passing with an A and not trying for anything more. Hermione found this frustrating to say the least and was desperately trying to engage him.

 

If he was totally honest, Ron had been glad to see the back of Professor Binns when he left Hogwarts and wasn’t particularly happy to be sat across from him in his classroom.

 

“Ah! Wesly!” Professor Binns exclaimed, looking at Hugo.

 

“I don’t think he understands just how wrong that is.” Hugo mumbled to his parents.

 

The three Granger-Weasleys took their seats. They sat through a twenty-minute talk about the Warlock convention of 1327 then promptly left the classroom.

 

As soon as they left the classroom, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. “He hasn’t changed then?” Hermione asked.

 

Hugo grumbled. “No, he’s clearly forgotten that wasn’t a class. Are we going to see Neville now?”

 

Ron smiled and nodded, trying to supress the giggles. “Yes, then we’re done!”

 

 

Neville was finding it odd having to have three parent-teacher meetings with the Potters. This was the family he had spent a lot of his life with, particularly since he had left school. Before his final one, he flicked his wand and brought tea to his desk. Lily Luna was going to have a slightly more difficult meeting that Albus or James. Albus was quite but well behaved and James had been trying very hard this year. Lily, however, was quite difficult in his class and he wasn’t looking forward to having to tell this to Harry and Ginny.

 

“Tea, Neville?” Said Harry, walking into the room. “Oh dear Lily. I knew you’re loud but we need tea?”

 

Lily exaggerated a sigh. “I’m so done with this!”

 

“Lily sit down.” Ginny replied shortly. “Drink your tea.”

 

Lily sat down with a huff and wrapped her hands around a mug, glaring off into the distance.

 

“I see you’ve already heard what I have to say.” Neville began. “Lily look at me.” Lily looked up and pouted at him. “You’re very able and very popular and that means you’re breezing past fairly easily. But you have to behave in class. I’ve lost count of how many detentions I’ve given you just because you’ve been talking too much and it seems pointless. You always do your homework and your grades are fantastic so its just you chatting too much.”

 

“I find it all so easy though.” Lily mumbled back.

 

Harry opened his mouth to talk but Neville raised his hand to stop him. “I know that. I can see that you’re finding it easy and I try to give you extension work. If you’ve finished it doesn’t mean you have the right to take away your friends learning by talking to them. Just tell me you’re finished. I have a class of 30 children, I can’t know where you’re all up to.”

 

“Lily?” Ginny probed. “What are you going to do better?”

 

Lily sighed, having had to say this to every teacher over the past two days. “I’m going to listen in class and not get distracted as soon as I’ve finished my work.”

 

“And if you aren’t doing that?” Harry asked.

 

“I’m going to take myself and sit on my own at the front of class so I don’t disturb anyone.”

 

Neville gave Harry and Ginny a knowing smile. “That sounds like an excellent plan.” He extended his hand to Lily. “Shake on it?”

 

She nodded and took it, her mood brightening slightly.

* * *

  

The ground of the quidditch pitch was muddy and wet, splashing around Harry’s ankles as he walked up to the middle. They had suggested a parents vs. children quidditch match at lunch and he was so excited to get to play on this pitch again.

 

“Why do I need to play?” Albus cried behind them.

 

“Well I’m not playing chaser!” Amelia argued back. “I’m going in goal. I already shotgunned, its all I’m good at!”

 

“Albus.” Scorpius added, softly. “You’re a really great chaser!”

 

James jumped up behind them. “Don’t worry little brother! I’m gonna catch the snitch so fast that it doesn’t matter what happens.”

 

Harry laughed, mounting his broom. “You wish, child!”

 

“Oh game on, dad!” James kicked off the ground and rose high into the air behind his father.

 

“Ok boys!” Rose shouted at Albus and Scorpius. “I think we can agree that I’m better than both of you put together.”

 

“Rude!” Albus shouted back, starting to warm up to the competitiveness of his family.

 

“Yeah, Rose. I’m so up for this!” Scorpius added.

 

She ignored them. “Anyway, your job is to pass me the quaffle then confuse the grown ups so I can advance up the pitch. Understand?”

 

“That’s a normal strategy, Rose.” Albus replied. “I think we’ll keep up with that.”

 

Hugo and Lily were playing as beaters. Lily looked frightening with a bat.

 

On the other team, Ron was playing keeper while Ginny, Draco and a very reluctant Hermione were playing chaser. Dean and Neville were playing as beaters. Seamus and Luna were going to commentate the game while Dean and Seamus were adamant that their 11-year-old daughter, Poppy, would be best to referee because she was so cute that nobody would argue with her.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Seamus’s voice sounded throughout the stadium. “Welcome to this first annual parents vs. kids quidditch match!” There were a few onlookers sitting around the stadium cheering as all the remaining players kicked off into the air. “And here comes Poppy! She releases the quaffle and bludgers and prepares to release the snitch.”

 

“Oh look!” Luna added. “The bludgers are already trying to attack Harry!”

 

“Not today!” Harry shouted towards the balls, dodging them, as they began rounding on everyone else. Hermione squealed.

 

“Don’t let them scare you Hermione, they won’t kill you!” Ginny shouted at her. “Just pay attention.”

 

“What would happen if the Minister for Magic got seriously injured in a quidditch match?” Luna mused.

 

Seamus sighed. “And the snitch is released and the game begins! Its Rose with the quaffle, speeding down the pitch towards the goals.”

 

“Oh that was a brutal tackle from Ginny! You’re meant to be her aunt! Did you know that all but 5 tackles are legal in professional quidditch?” Said Luna.

 

“Thank you for that nugget of knowledge, Luna.” Seamus interrupted. “Ginny is speeding back up the pitch, she passes to Draco, who passes back to her. Unsuccessful intercept by Scorpius there- better luck next time, buddy!”

 

“Come on Albus get her!” Luna shouted.

 

Albus speed up the pitch towards Ginny, feeling his eyes water at the speed.

 

“Careful Al, I’m going to hit her! You grab the quaffle!” Lily shouted. She yielded her bat and before Ginny could figure out what was happening, James sped in front of her, disorientating her and a very well aimed bludger knocked the quaffle out of her hand straight into Albus’s who turned around and threw it straight to Scorpius.

 

“Excellent coordination from the Potter children there!” Seamus exclaimed, laughing.

 

“No James!” Rose scalded. “Pay attention to the snitch!” But he couldn’t hear, already back on Harry’s tail above the game.

 

Scorpius slowed slightly when he reached the goalposts. “Rose?” He shouted. Rose was still halfway down the pitch, shouting at James.

 

“Scorpius has the quaffle and a clear hit on goal if he can push past Ron!” Said Seamus, with interest.

 

Hugo came down to offer support. “You need to do this yourself, Scorpius!” He encouraged. “I’ll distract dad.”

“Looks like there are some underhand tactics being used by Hugo.” Said Luna. “Oh he’s singing! How wonderful!”

 

Hugo had begun a chant of the Slytherin version of “Weasley is our King!” as close to the goalposts as he could manage.

 

“Who in Merlins name taught you that?” Ron shouted, as Scorpius took his chance and threw the ball towards the right hand goalpost, scoring the first goal.

 

“Well I don’t think anyone was expecting that!” Luna shouted.

 

“10 points to the teenagers!” Added Seamus.

 

Ginny sped towards Ron angrily and when she was close enough, slapped him in the face. “Get your shit together, Ron!”

 

“Oi! Language mum!” James shouted from above her.

 

“This is quidditch there are no language rules!” She replied, taking the quaffle from Ron and continuing with the match.

 

Within the next 20 minutes, a very angry Ginny had scored 4 goals and Rose had scored one. Albus was turning out to be a great defensive chaser and was effectively disabling Hermione and giving Draco a run for his money, although Draco kept repeating that he was a seeker who just lost a coin toss. Hundreds more parents and students had appeared in the stands, following the rumour that Harry Potter and the Minister for Magic were playing and there was quite a noise coming from the crowd.

 

“I really wish James would stop faking seeing the snitch.” Luna mused. “I don’t know when I should encourage the crowd to get excited.”

 

“He’s trying to tire his dad out!” Seamus replied. “You better hope you can keep up, old man!”

 

Albus and Rose were making their way back up the pitch together, Rose carrying the quaffle and Albus circling her, protecting her from tackles, mainly from Ginny. “Hermione get the fuck over here and knock your daughter off her fucking broom!” Ginny screamed. Hermione tried but couldn’t keep up with Rose.

 

Draco sped past Albus and rammed into Rose, taking the quaffle and punching her in the stomach in the process.

 

“DAAAAD!” Rose shouted. “Draco just punched me!”

 

“Yes Draco!” Ron said, totally ignoring Rose. “You get her!”

 

Rose looked up to see if James had made any progress and was surprised to see Scorpius suddenly entering a dive, a shimmer of gold near the ground.

 

“Well this is getting interesting!” Said Seamus. “It seems Scorpius has seen the snitch.”

 

Upon hearing this, Harry and James dove too, but ended up behind Draco, who started closer to the ground and was edging closer to his son until he was right on his tail. The snitch changed directions but Scorpius and Draco didn’t miss a trick. James stopped in mid-air, changing tactics to stay as close to Scorpius as possible and trying to put Draco off. The rest of the game had stopped, the quaffle landing on the ground of the pitch.

 

Draco edged ever closer to his son until they were shoulder to shoulder, the snitch in touching distance. Scorpius was faster with his reflexes and reached out and grabbed the tiny, gold ball whilst stopping quite suddenly, his father several feet in front of him before he managed to stop. Scorpius waited for a split second before James came to a stop next to him and calmly handing him the snitch.

 

“That was quite a turn of events.” Said Luna, amused and attentive.

 

“James Potter has cau- well has been passed the snitch! The kids win!” Seamus shouted.

 

Chaos broke loose. The children raced towards Scorpius, surrounding him as they lowered themselves to the ground. Scorpius was crushed on the floor, getting hugged by his entire team. Harry and Draco were dumbfounded- stuck somewhere between anger at their loss and pride at their sons amazing teamwork and talent. Ginny flew over to them and practically spat abuse at them both, making it clear which emotion they were expected to take priority of. Dean was laughing with his daughter, collecting the balls and locking them away and Hermione lowered herself to the ground as quickly as possible, vowing to never get on a broom again.

 

After sneaking Ginny a calming draught, the teams descended into the changing rooms, covered in mud but back on happy terms.

 

“I wish I could’ve played against you, Scorpius! You are trying out next year right?” James asked.

 

Scorpius looked shocked but nodded.

 

“Of course he is!” Albus replied, proudly.

 

“You’ll have to summer play against each other!” Said Draco, grinning.

 

“You’re letting me stay at the Potters?” Scorpius asked.

 

“Not exactly.” Ginny chipped in.

 

“We aren’t bringing Malfoy with us, are we?” Asked Ron, a hint of sarcasm obvious in his tone.

 

“Could somebody enlighten me?” Rose added.

 

“We’re going away together.” Harry finally replied. “We’re going to hire a fancy villa in Spain and watch the Malfoys get very sunburnt!”

 

“Really dad?” Scorpius asked quietly.

 

“Really.” Draco smiled.

 

“I’m not coming unless I can have Millie come!” Said James above the noise.

 

“Honestly, James! I though you knew we were cool parents!” Ginny replied with a laugh.

 

James relaxed and put an arm around his girlfriend.

 

“Oh thank you Ginny! I can pay for myself of course!” Millie said, excited.

 

“This is gonna be good.” Harry smiled and took a seat on the bench behind him.

 

“Last one to the showers is the child of Voldemort!” Albus shouted, grabbing Scorpius’s arm and pulling him to the showers, laughing all the way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea when I will have time to write the next part (which won't be the holiday just yet, I'm thinking of writing their careers advice and then something around exams, but they'll be pretty short!)... Hopefully see you all soon! 
> 
> Mx

**Author's Note:**

> You should comment.


End file.
